gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:QueenBuffy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Game of Thrones Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:QueenBuffy page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Werthead (Talk) 00:25, April 22, 2011 Infobox heraldry images I'm using a new laptop - are the heraldry images in the Cersei and Jaime articles displaying off-center for you? They seem messed up again.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:52, August 27, 2014 (UTC) :They've been messed up and never looked right for me. 01:06, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Request for help Hi QueenBuffy. I approved your request, and I'm here to help. I wanted to let you know that I saw the discussion at Forum:New Skin ideas and posted a message there. I think it's good that members of the community are getting involved on this important issue. Once a decision for a new background has been agreed upon, I'll be happy to make it. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 18:47, August 8, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks for the heads up. I just used the theme designer to upload the new background image and change the colors. Currently, the color changes worked fine but the new background image is not appearing. Here's a screenshot of the theme designer showing exactly what the new background should look like. If the new background does not appear within a few hours (it's currently about 5:30 pm US central time), please report the problem using the form at . JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 22:29, August 11, 2014 (UTC) New admin With TheBoy resigning and remade into the King of Winter we need a new admin.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 03:58, August 26, 2014 (UTC) :Any new hopefuls? 05:03, August 26, 2014 (UTC) ::Perhaps Mesmermann or Daemon Targaryen.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 02:44, August 29, 2014 (UTC) :::I am familiar with Mesmermann's work, but not Daemon's so much. Let me take a look at his contributions. 02:57, August 29, 2014 (UTC) There are several likely candidates. I don't think Mesmermann contributed enough in Season 4 (those edits he did make were mostly adding cast credit info). I previously suggested Daemon Targaryen and Rachel P. Though you may remember what happened the last time we suggested appointed new Admins: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Gonzalo84?diff=prev&oldid=146903 --The Dragon Demands (talk) 01:47, August 31, 2014 (UTC) ::I suppose we could ask them, and if they are interested, put them both on a probationary admin period? For some reason, I think Rachel P use to be an Admin. 04:39, August 31, 2014 (UTC) :::I don't know if Rachel was an Admin on here before. But my reasons for supporting here are 1 - She seems a mature and responsible contributor, 2 - I'm pissed off that wikis tend to be male-dominated and fear the accusation that it's an "old boys" club; thus as affirmative action of sorts, she's at the top of the list of female candidates that I know of, 3 - by the same logic, good to have an Australian represented. 4 - We need a Tyrell supporter amongst the Admins to balance things out. My only concern is that once appointed as Admins I kind of expect people to be on here pretty regularly - but once they get the title most get enthusiastic anyway. But what do I know? I'm just rambling here...--The Dragon Demands (talk) 05:28, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Maps http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Log/maps It turns out that "Banned" users can still edit our nascent Maps pages. This is bad. I don't know how to deal with this, I hope Wikia gets around to it.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 23:39, August 30, 2014 (UTC) :I will look into it. Thanks for the heads up! 00:09, August 31, 2014 (UTC) ::It seems as though this has been a known issue and the Wikia staff (within the next few days) should have it fixed. 16:30, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Menu The top bar wiki navigation menu is no longer displaying properly, only as the default. When I attempt to edit it, the normal Menu is still there (with "Episodes", "Characters", etc.) - it's just not displaying. I didn't touch it recently.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:53, September 1, 2014 (UTC) :What were the tabs supposed to be? In which order? 23:15, September 1, 2014 (UTC) :Nevermind, it is displaying normally now. Don't know, maybe some system upgrades or something.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 23:25, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Wiki tools What/where are the special wiki tool pages we can use to see things such as: 1 - A list of the Most Visited pages - perhaps even "Most Visited within a certain timeframe" (overall, "Eddard Stark" or "Jon Snow" weight very high because they were major Season 1 characters...but "Most Visited in the past week" or "Most Visited in the past month" might give us a better idea of where to devote our attention). 2 - You mentioned "Just looked at the numbers for finale night. Our page got 3.2 million views/visitors!!! WOW!! I think that is a new record!" -- What wiki/internet tool do we use to check the daily and/or weekly site hits on Game of Thrones Wiki?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 23:36, September 1, 2014 (UTC) ::Sure. I click the "Admin" link at the bottom of the page...the one on the bottom brown toolbar. Once that is opened, you can see page views and how many edits are made on a day (for up to 1 week). That is located on the right of the page. Then, if you click the "advanced" tab next to the "general" one...you can find all kinds of interesting links in there. Let me know if that helps. 00:55, September 2, 2014 (UTC) ::Thanks...this this is amazing. Seems in the past week we were hovering between 275 and 310 thousand views.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 02:14, September 2, 2014 (UTC) :::Yep! Incredible numbers for the off season, right?! :) 03:16, September 2, 2014 (UTC) ::::(Well, it's fun to think of so many people reading our stuff...but you're more experienced on wikis and you'd have more of a frame of reference than I do for how good the off-season is for many shows).--The Dragon Demands (talk) 04:10, September 2, 2014 (UTC) I'll put it in prospective. True Blood just finished its final season. Finale night we reached 300,000views/hits...any other normal day during season, we averaged around 69,000. So yes, a normal day for us is a quarter of a million people, that is very good/high traffic. :) 14:04, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Images Sure, I will next time. [[User:Learner556|'Learner556']][[User Talk:Learner556|'Talk']] 18:54, September 5, 2014 (UTC) First week of school I apologize for being in "standby mode" since September began; it was the first week of school and I had to get a handle on that in real life. I'm back now and catching up on the past 700 posts - then to finally get back to my "To Do" list.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:58, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Please read immediately Please read this immediately: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:WinterIscoming.net_is_plagiarizing_Game_of_Thrones_Wiki --The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:27, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Please e-mail me so we can discuss things privately. If you don't want to use your main real-life e-mail make a dummy account for wiki purposes as I have. My wiki e-mail is TheDragonDemands@hotmail.com.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 23:55, September 30, 2014 (UTC) :Sure thing. Expect something from Pe*********kie@aol.com 00:42, October 1, 2014 (UTC) So...you guys wanna team up and take over Game of Thrones Wiki? [http://buffy.wikia.com/wiki/Flooded So...you guys wanna team up and take over Game of Thrones Wiki?] http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Vote_of_No_Confidence_in_Adam_Whitehead_(Werthead) I've initiated a Vote of No Confidence in Adam Whitehead, aka Werthead. Under the new regime I've proposed, we will have three co-head Wiki-Bureaucrats (like the Triarchs of Volantis) sharing power jointly: Gonzalo84, QueenBuffy, and The Dragon Demands. Adam's one person: we're three.